¿Por qué a mi? VERSIÓN CORREGIDA
by AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO
Summary: Renesmee es enviada al colegio por sus padres y con esto empiezan su aventuras y nuevas experiencias nota: Renesmee empieza con dos años pero aparenta 12, por cada año de edad ella aparenta diez más.
1. Escuela no!

¿Porqué a mi?

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD PERO LA TRAMA SI

LO QUE ESTA EN LETRA CURSIVA CONVERSACIONES LEJANAS

LO QUE ESTA CON COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTOS

* * *

1.- escuela ¡no!

Estaba segura de tres cosas: la primera, odiaba las bromas de Emmett, la segunda, amaba a Jacob de una forma extraña y sobrenatural, y la tercera, odiaba la idea de mis padres de mandarme a la escuela y esa idea a Emmett le daba risa, incluso, le dije una infinitud de veces que se callara porqué no lo soportaba, pero, al final seguía hablando y burlándose.

– Renesmee, no es tan mala la idea de ir a la escuela, será divertido – decía papá.

– Es horrible esa idea, estar ahí con mucha gente y en un salón donde te enseñan cosas y te hacen pasar al pizarrón, es horrible.

– Renesmee, pues no es tu decisión, tu padre y yo hemos decidido que iras a la escuela, te guste o no – dijo mamá con voz autoritaria y muy convencida, igual que siempre.

– Pero mamá, yo no quiero ir – seguí repitiendo, en un intento de convencerla de que no me mandara a la escuela, pero todo era en vanó, incluso Jake estaba de acuerdo en que me mandaran a la escuela.

– Jacob Black, eres mi mejor amigo y me traicionas estando de acuerdo en que valla a la escuela, eres malo – le dije, poniendo cara de decepción.

– Ya Nessie, ni que fuera tan malo – dijo Jake, aunque eso no me calmo.

– Jacob, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no le digas Nessie a Renesmee – dijo mamá, aunque a mi no me molestaba que me dijera Nessie, es mas, me encantaba.

– Ya Bella, a Nessie no le molesta ¿Verdad? – me pregunto

– A mi me gusta que me diga así, es más, es como un diminutivo porque mi nombre en medio lleva Nes Re-nes-me – dije yo, intentando salvar a Jake, mi papá ni pio había dicho sobre esta pequeña discusión sobre mi nombre.

– Edward ¿No vas a decir nada? – le dijo mamá a papá para que el también protestara.

– Si a Renesmee le gusta que le digan así, ¿Para que me meto?, ¿para que me reprochen después?, no gracias – esa reacción de papá nos sorprendió a los tres, pero como Emmett estaba con nosotros se empezó a reír por nuestras caras.

– Ya no es para tanto, mejor quiten esas caras o se quedaran congelados así – dijo tío Emmett riendo.

– Cállate Emmett, o mejor dicho mono cilíndrelo, haber supérame – le dije a mi tío, por lo común casi nunca le decía Emmett, sino tío Emmett

– No me digas mono cilíndrelo – me reclamo

– Tú te lo buscaste

– Ya los dos, ¿Qué nunca dejaran de pelear? - pregunto Jake

- ¡NO! – respondimos

– Ok suficiente, Renesmee, a la cama, que se hace tarde y mañana tienes que ir a la escuela y despertarte temprano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mamá me levanto temprano, eran como las siete en punto, obviamente yo todavía un poco dormida y atarantada, me tropecé con mi mochila.

– Mamá no quiero ir – le dije en tono de suplica.

– Tienes que ir Renesmee – dijo mamá.

Me coloque el uniforme de la escuela, baje y papá me pregunto – ¿No vas a desayunar?

– No tengo hambre.

– Pero tienes que comer algo o te desmayaras – dijo papá un poco preocupado.

– Haber papá, soy una hibrida y apenas cazamos los tres y eso significa que no tengo hambre porque ya bebí sangre – dije en tono que decía (déjame de molestar).

– Como quieras – salimos de la cabaña en la que vivíamos y nos subimos al auto, por lo que sabia de la escuela era que se llamaba COLEGIO INTERCONTINENTAL, me baje del auto y entre al edificio de secundaria, el olor a humano inundo mi nariz he involuntariamente sonreí.

* * *

**Hola a todos, esta historia les sonara de seguro, es fácil la estoy volviendo hacer pero esta vez la hago ya corregida y con cositas cambiadas o de mas que en la anterior. Si se van a la anterior vera que horrible esta, pues la razón es la mas fácil, era la primera que escribía sin ningún borrador, osea en la compu y eso pues me trajo muchos problemas; en si era como la tercera de mis historia (ahora contando las de mis cuadernos y las de aquí tengo como 23)**

**en fin espero y les guste la corrección.**

**se aceptan: flores, tomatazos pedradas, madrinas (osea madrisas), carbonasos, carbones solos, besos, abrasos, reviews de odio, de amor y etc. lo que le quieran mandar a esta pobre adolescente ingenua y mensa XD**

**BESOS**

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE) XD**


	2. No fue tan mal

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD PERO LA TRAMA SI

LO QUE ESTA EN LETRA CURSIVA CONVERSACIONES LEJANAS

LO QUE ESTA CON COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTOS

* * *

2.- No fue tan mal

Ah… hola me llamo Carla y ella es Miriam – dijo una chica, cuando la vi supera que era de esas que les gustaba llamar la atención.

– Hola me llamo Renesmee, un gusto – le conteste a la tal Carla, esta sonrió de una forma malévola "Esta trae algo entre manos, lo he visto en la T.V., haber si no le sale el tiro por la culata".

– Esperamos y te adaptes bien – Dijo Miriam, cuando lo dije supuse que ya habrán hecho su obra del día, ¿Cómo lo se?, fácil, el tío Jasper me enseño a interpretar a la gente; en eso sonó el timbre y dije – Lo siento, me tengo que ir – me aleje de ellas y me dirigí a la dirección, cuando entre visualice el escritorio de la secretaria y me acerque.

– Disculpe, soy la niña nueva, Renesmee Carlie Cullen – Le informe.

– Ah si, me dijeron que te diera esto – dijo dándome un horario.

– Hay encontraras cada clase y en que salón es, vete ya o te regañaran – me aconsejo.

– Gracias – Salí de la dirección y cheque mi horario, o genial mi primera clase es matemáticas, ¡Que horror!; cuando llegue al salón toque la puerta y la maestra me abrió.

– Hola soy la niña nueva – Le dije.

– Ah si, pasa – se hizo a un lado y me dejo pasar, todo el grupo se me quedo viendo.

– Bueno niños ella es René….que? – Me miro y le dije Renesmee – Renesmee, su nueva compañera – me presento.

– Hola – dije en un pequeño intento de socializar.

– Siéntate en aquella silla – dijo mientras señalaba una silla al final de la primera fila, encamine y pude escuchar.

– _Mírala, es muy rara, algo en ella esta extraño. _

– _Si lo veo, pero mira su cabello, nadie es capas de tenerlo así, de seguro son extensiones o es una peluca. _

_- ¿Cuánto a que es una niña mimada?_ – " que ya se callen, por dios que fastidiosas son" cuando me senté la maestra continuo con la clase y por desgracia tuve que continuar escuchando a las fastidiosas que murmuraban cosas de mi.

Cuando llego el receso me fui a sentar a una mesa apartada de todas las demás en la cafetería, empecé a sacar cosas de mi mochila y entre ellas un almuerzo "esperen… ¿un almuerzo?.. ¡AH…! Como odio que mamá me mande comida a todos lados si sabe que no me la comeré" saque un cuaderno en donde dibujo y mi colorera, metí el almuerzo y cerré mi mochila, busque un dibujo de Jake en fase, aun no lo había terminado, estaba a punto de seguir con el dibujo cuando Carla y Miriam se me acercaron.

- ¿Que no te gusta convivir con la gente? – Dijo Miriam.

– No mucho, ¿Y que, a ti te gusta andar de mosca muerta molestando a la gente? – masculle, estaba un poco irritada tanto por su tono de voz como por su presencia.

– Tú lo hables a si a mi amiga – dijo Carla.

- Tu no me digas como debo tratar a la gente, presumida de quinta – Sisee, jadearon de sorpresa y se fueron molestas, lo cual, y no se porque, me hizo sonreír "Ojala y nunca se me acerquen de nuevo esas presumidas" pensé, eso seria un alivio; apenas era mi primer día de clases y ya había alejado de mi a dos niñas presumidas y fastidiosas.

Cuando sonó el timbre guarde todas mi cosas y mire mi horario, me tocaba deportes, me dirigí al gimnasio y por pura suerte no me perdí como había pensado, me dirigí al que deduje era mi maestro y me dio un uniforme, me dijo que me cambiara y me mostro el camino a los vestidores, el uniforme era de pans azul y playera blanca con unos detalles en azul; cuando regrese el maestro dijo que jugaríamos football, ese deporte no me agradaba pero siempre lo juego con Emmett ya que me lo pide y siempre le ganaba, dudaba que con un equipo pequeño no pudiera.

– Bueno Renesmee, únete al equipo de Leslie – Dijo señalando a una chica de mas o menos 1.55 de altura.

– Ok – Pronto comenzamos a jugar, al final el juego quedo cinco goles a uno, favor a mi equipo.

– wau, juegas de lo mejor – me dijo Leslie.

– Gracias.

– Eres lo máximo – dijo un chico que no conocía.

– Gracias.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes jugar así? – Me pregunto Leslie.

– Es que juego mucho con un tío mío – Oh…. – dijeron los dos.

Cuando llego el final de clases y salí de edificio, vi el volvo de mi papá estacionado frete a la entrada.

– ¡Papi! – exclame mientras lo abrazaba.

– Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te fue?

– De maravilla.

– Ok, vamos a casa, que tu madre nos esta esperando – Nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos a casa, cuando llegamos mamá ya nos esperaba en la puerta.

– Hola mami.

– Hola amor, ¿Cómo te fue?

– De maravilla.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

– Si, hoy jugamos football y se me abrió el apetito – Entramos a casa y mi mamá me dijo – sube, quítate el uniforme y bajas a comer.

– Ok – Subí a mi cuarto, deje la mochila en un rincón de mi cuarto y me quite el uniforme "Tal vez la idea de ir a la escuela no sea tan malo después de todo" pensé.

* * *

**OA! (e aqui mi saludo teletuvinesco XD)**

**espero y les guste el cap :P **

**plis manden aunquesea un pequeñito review, anquesea con una cara, no hace daño, ademas no toma mas de 10 segundos XD segun yo :P**

**bueno los veo luego, chao!**

**BESOS :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE) XD**


	3. Mi nueva amiga

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD PERO LA TRAMA SI

LO QUE ESTA EN LETRA CURSIVA CONVERSACIONES LEJANAS

LO QUE ESTA CON COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTOS

* * *

3.- Mi nueva amiga

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con trabajos, igual que el día anterior.

Una vez que tuve el uniforme puesto mi mamá subió.

– Hola cariño.

– Hola mamá – Dije con voz cansada.

– ¿Cómo estas cielo?

– Mal pero no suena bonito así que… más o menos – Me dirigí a mí peinador y me senté en el pequeño banco que estaba ahí, mi mamá se puso detrás de mí y me empezó a peinar.

– Mamá me dirías el porque tengo que ir a la escuela, ósea, voy en primero de secundaria pero se más que todos mis compañeros y eso tienes que admitirlo – Ella bufo y dijo – Tu padre y yo queremos que tengas una vida más o menos normal – La mire a través del espejo y puse una mirada que decía °NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE DICES°

- Mamá, tanto tu como mi papá saben que yo no soy normal ni un poco, salto de arboles extremadamente altos, hago mortales hacia atrás he incluso he saltado de un acantilado.

– Ni me lo recuerdes, que casi mato a Emmett por decirte que hicieras semejante idiotez.

– Bueno el chiste es que tu sabes que yo no soy normal – Me miro enfadada y dijo – Escúchame atentamente, iras al colegio, harás amigos y trataras de ser una niña normal, punto final – Mamá salió de mi cuarto, me puse a esculcar en mi mente y lo único que encontré fue mi conciencia diciendo "¿Por qué a mi?".

Cuando baje me encontré a Jake; el me llevaría a la escuela.

Una vez en la escuela el me dijo – Vendré por ti.

– Ok, oyes…. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

– Claro, ¿Qué?

– ¿Tu crees que sea algo bueno que venga a la escuela?

– Si, es bueno.

– Dios que te ha hecho mi familia – Dije antes de entrar al edificio, sabía que lo que había dicho estaba mal, pero, a estas alturas, ya no me importaba ser grosera. Seguido tía Alice me decía "Si sigues así de descarada tendrás problemas".

Mi primera clase era biología, Cuando entre la maestra me dijo que me sentara en una de las bancas compartidas del fondo, junto a mi se sentaba una chica que no conocía, bueno, eso hasta que se presento – ¡Hola!, Me llamo Josselin Jensen, pero todos me dicen Joss, tu igual puedes hacerlo – Su voz era aguda pero no desagradable, me cayó bien desde el principio.

– Hola, un gusto, me llamo Renesmee, puedes decirme Nessie o Ness.

– Tu nombre es extraño.

– Si lo se, por eso los diminutivos.

– Ok, lo tendré en cuenta – Esto de socializar con la gente he intentar de hacer amigos era nuevo para mi, pero, después de lo de ayer, era bueno hacerlo.

La siguiente clase que me tocaba era deportes, pero el maestro no fue así que nos toco modulo libre (N/A: eso me pasaba y me pasa desde primero, ahora ya soy de segundo XD), luego nos toco Artes, una materia de mi agrado, en si de mis favoritas, la clase consistía sobre la historia del arte y cosas así, mi padre me había enseñado cosas sobre el arte porque se lo había pedido, desde entonces era mi favorito.

A la hora del almuerzo Joss se sentó conmigo, estuvimos hablando de lo que nos gustaba, teníamos muchas cosas en común, presentí que seriamos mejores amigas. Joss y yo estuvimos todo el tiempo juntas.

Cuando llego la hora de irnos a casa Jake me estaba esperando afuera de la escuela, Joss no lo paso desapercibido y, como noto que me miraba a mi pregunto - ¿Quién es el? – "ok, no colapses, piensa muy bien lo que dirás".

– Es mi primo, hijo de la hermana de mi mamá – "¡Te dije que pensara bien!, desde cuando tienes tía y primos por parte de mamá".

– Ok….. Te veré mañana Nessie – Josselin se fue, dejándome sola, me dirigí a Jake y me abrazo.

- ¿Desde cuando tu mamá tiene hermanas y tu tienes primos? – Dijo sin soltarme.

– Oye, era eso o decirle que eras mi hermano y eso no es muy creíble.

– Buen punto – Empezamos a reír.

Nos fuimos caminando a casa a la casa grande, cuando entre Alice me intercepto y dijo – Eres una mentirosa de primera – "diablos, se me olvido que a veces, por alguna extraña razón, puede ver mi futuro" Me dirigí a la sala, Alice y Jake venían tras de mi.

– En primera: era para salvar el pellejo y en segunda….. Emmett me enseño a mentir – El aludido me miro con enojo y dijo – ¡Hey! Calla esa boca o si no tu padre me matara – Y justo, justo en ese momento, llego mi padre.

- ¿Qué tu que Emmett? – Emmett se veía asustado, se giro para mirar a mi padre y luego regreso su vista a mí.

– Carajo, mendiga mocosa, mira lo que provocas – Lo mire y le dije – Yo que pen…. Sativo – De envés en cuando se me salía decir groserías que a mis padres no les gustaban ya que no eran muy…. Insignificantes, pero eso a veces me valía, solo las decía con Emmett, Jasper y los chicos de La push.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir Renesmee? – Pregunto mi padre de forma amenazadora.

– Yo… Nada – Me miro y luego dijo – No te castigo solo porque no la dijiste – "fiu".

– Pero aun así no las digas.

– Ok – "No prometo nada".

– Te escuche – Dijo mi padre, como odiaba que se metiera en mi mente "Diablos", decidí no pensar más en eso y dije – Hoy hice una nueva amiga – Todos me miraron con interés, sabia que querían que les contara sobre ella.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – Pregunto papá.

– Se llama Josselin pero me dijo que le podía decir Joss.

– Me alegra mucho eso cielo – Dijo mi padre, me cargo y me beso la mejilla "ya estoy grande para esto, pero por otro lado…. Solo se vive una vez y hay que aprovechar XD".

– Esa es mi niña – Dijo mi padre, sabia que se había vuelto a meter a mi cabeza.

– Si, esa soy yo – Nadie entendía nada, pero creo que no les importo ya que no preguntaron.

Cuando papá me bajo, tome a Jake de la mano y lo lleve conmigo al estudio, tenia tarea y no quería hacerla sola. Jake me miro con cara de WTF? Y le dije – Tengo tarea que hacer y no quiero hacerla sola.

– Ok, te acompañare, pero si me aburro tendrás que darme algo para que me entretenga.

– Ok, pero anda que es mucha.

* * *

**Ok aqui les traigo el tercer cap. esta muy cambiado o no? XD **

**maleja twihard: se que ya leiste la otra vercion y aqui te respondere el review que dejaste alla. Tuve un poco de apuranza y pues... se me olvido espe pequeñisimo detalle. :P Besos**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

**ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA MAS CAPS. QUE LA OTRA PARA ASI ACLARAR MUCHAS COSAS Y ENTRE ELLAS... LA APARICION DE MARCK (QUIENES YA LEYERON LA OTRA YA LO CONOCEN) Y MUCHAS COSAS MÁS, LES ASEGURO QUE HABRA MUCHAS SORPRESAS :D**

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE 8pULGUITA NESSIE) XD**


End file.
